A God's Fragility
by KadenRapius
Summary: Kyon/ Haruhi. After saving Haruhi from falling down some stairs at school and knocking him unconscious because of it, Kyon thinks about why he did it and if he really knows why Haruhi 'chose' him.


A/N: Hi once again! Yes I'm not dead just yet, just had to deal with college and the sort; this time I've written a Haruhi Suzumiya fic in Kyon's perspective as you do.

So instead of me going on I'll let you read the story!

Show: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya  
Pairing: Haruhi/Kyon

* * *

A God's Fragility

It was the end of a usual day as always, though the usual day turns out to be enlisted in some sort of mad scheme our brigade leader cooks up just to serve her boredom. Whatever the case, we have to obediently follow her plans, because if we don't, then the apparent 'end of the world' will occur.

Who I am talking about is nobody other then our own Haruhi Suzumiya. Calling her typical would be the understatement of…well… some time period. In truth, she is a god-like entity with the power to manipulate time, space, anything around her; A living, breathing menace with such power that nobody could stop her. Well, luckily for us, she had no idea what power she holds within herself. Or is it unlucky that she doesn't know when she might end the world because of becoming angry?

So who is able to stop someone such as Miss Haruhi? Myself, of course… well, not really all by myself, as somehow Haruhi has collected 3 other people to be in our little group. Yuki Nagato, a quiet bookworm who just happens to be an Alien super-intelligent artificial human. Mikuru Asahina, a timid junior who happens to be a time traveller from the future. And finally, Itsuki Koizumi, a cheery transfer student who is also an Esper.

And there is me, for now just call me Kyon, I doubt anyone would remember my real name anyway. Nothing really special about me, 100% human… though for some reason the other 3 suspect I do have some sort of reason for being in this group, and each of them think Haruhi chose me to be in this group; I really have no idea why, even after all this time.

So now Me and 'the Deity' were walking out our brigade room with Haruhi now explaining what we're doing tomorrow, sounds like more trekking across town looking for mysteries which aren't even real. I had put out my usual objections to Haruhi's attempt at planning my weekend but for some reason she had decided to turn whilst walking to shout at me. Stupid girl.

She tipped backwards and was about to fall down the stairs, which is where things get a little bit tricky, so let me explain it slowly. Seeing what was going to happen to Haruhi, I threw myself next to her and used the force of me propelling myself towards the stairs to push her back up them. Whilst she now sat safely at the top of the stairs, I was hurtling downwards and away from her. I can only briefly remember her face as she came to realise what had happened, but everything afterwards was a blur as my head bounced off a few of the stairs. I laid there losing consciousness as the last thing I could hear was Haruhi screaming my name from the top of the stairs.

---

Now this is an interesting feeling. I'm now floating in darkness, probably my subconscious after recklessly throwing myself down a flight of stairs to save Haruhi's life; the only thing I'm wondering is why I did it. Sure, it sounds selfish to ask that but why did I act like that at that very moment? To save my beloved leader from taking harm? I doubt it would be that but I had a strange sense - no, urge - to not see her get hurt.

Why did she look so hurt when she landed at the top of the stairs, and saw me falling down them? Did she not want to see me hurt? So many questions, but with no answers I could really think of. I suppose I'll have to confide in Nagato or Koizumi when I regain consciousness. Another thing I'll probably have to deal with when I do regain consciousness is if Haruhi creates more closed space because of the shock of the accident. Is that my fault as well?

Why is this happening to me? Seriously, I go to a normal school only to meet the most abnormal person in my first class, get recruited by her to join her club and somehow I'm the only person that can control her, something I barely do right now! The only thing I ever did to stop her from destroying or recreating the universe was to kiss her… I mean how did that even stop her in the first place, it was only one kiss!

Oh god, why did I even mention that I liked ponytails, of course I like them and they did look good on Haruhi….Damn! Off subject! So now all I'm doing now is trying to work out why this is happening to me and getting more into a relaxed state. I should really close my eyes and relax, just relax…

Oddly, once I open my eyes I regain consciousness; who knew? Looking around all I can see is white, lots and lots of white. I'm in hospital and it looks like I'm all hooked up to electronics measuring my heart rate and pipes feeding some sort of liquid, to soothe the pain, perhaps. What I didn't expect was that Haruhi was fast asleep on the left of me holding my hand, and by the looks of it she had been there a long time; why is it everytime I see her asleep I think of her as being cute? Do I really need to ask myself that at this time?

"So, you're finally awake then."

I turned my head back forwards to see the person I wouldn't admit liking to see when waking up. Damn him and that smile.

"How long have I been out then?"

"A week at most, Miss Suzumiya as been at your side ever since the accident and I must say, you must be important for her to say such things just to ride in the ambulance with you."

Koizumi knows exactly how to get me annoyed, and by saying what he just did he re-established that fact. He's also lucky I can't hide my annoyance with my hand, damn cast on my right arm and Haruhi holding my left hand.

"What did she say?"

Am I prepared for what he's going to say?

"She lied about being your girlfriend, and the waterworks she put on I doubt were fake."

…Well that answered my question, I soo wasn't prepared for that bombshell.

"Don't look so shocked Kyon, you've been told countless times that you've been chosen by Miss Suzumiya. If you still don't know why, then I thought the incident within the closed space between you and her would have given you a hint by now."

I chose not to answer that as he actually gave me something useful to think about. It was simple but it never even occurred in my mind, the reason why I was able to stop Haruhi when she created that closed space, why I'm able to prevent anything bad happening, it's a reason I honestly didn't want to believe but the reason is possible. I'll have to think about that later, with Koizumi now doing one of his usual disappearing acts I think it's time I rested my brain.

"You're awake!"

And now that idea has gone straight out the window with Haruhi waking up at the opportune time, proberly clueless of the conversation me and Koizumi was having.

"I was worried about you; I thought you wouldn't wake up!"

She let go of my hand to give me a hug, letting up slightly as she saw the unintentional pain it had inflicted on my bruised body. Wait. Did she say she was worried about me? Why do I get the nagging feeling that the reason I think she chose me for is the right one?

"You get better soon Kyon! I don't want you just lazing about while your fellow brigaders and their brave leader work hard to find and solve mysteries!"

And now that idea, too, has gone flying out the window.

"You better watch where you're going then next time, I might not be there to take the pain."

"Ah, but that's your job! You're there to take unnecessary pain in my place!"

"So I'm a bodyguard as well as a typical ferryman, and jack-of-all-trades?"

"Well I can't be doing all the work when I have brigaders willing to do the work for me!"

"When did I say I was willing?"

"Hmph, so you want some payment for all the minor work you've done? Fine!"

Just as I was about to ask what payment she was going to give me, I feel something warm and wet caress my lips. Before I know it, Haruhi is kissing me, and even more surprising is that I'm kissing her back. This feeling...is similar to what happened within the closed space but this feels like…more. It feels like there is more of this feeling then there was last time, and to be honest I love it.

Just as soon as it came it passes, and when I open my eyes I see the tail of Haruhi's coat go past the doorframe as I hear her racing down the hall and as far away from me as possible. What only goes through my mind is not how what just happened felt or why it happened, only concern about Haruhi and how fragile she must have become to suddenly go and kiss me like that.

---

It has been another week since what happened between me and Haruhi. Not once has she visited me in that time, but today I'm being discharged. With all that's gone on, I never really knew what the extent of my injuries were, but they are the least of my worries as Koizumi flanked by Nagato and the lovely Miss Asahina walk with me towards a taxi. Did I mention they were doing all the walking whilst I was being pushed in a wheelchair by Koizumi and looking particularly helpless? Damn I hate being seen like that.

As we were being driven towards my house, I was told that a party was being held at my house for my return. I got a little paranoid as to how they were invited with the one answer of my sister having invited them. I really need to tell her not to invite people over who are my friends without asking first.

To tell the truth I wasn't really bothered about having a party, I was worried about Haruhi and what happened a week ago. I quickly and easily made the decision of asking the driver to take us to the school. I'm going to see Haruhi whether she likes it or not.

On the way, I was forcefully made to tell the others about the kiss between Haruhi and I. Damn Koizumi. Why the hell did he have to bring up that more closed spaces than ever were being created from the time Haruhi left the hospital. It wasn't long before we got to the school, with the others helping me out of the car and onto crutches.

I asked them to wait outside the room as I ascended up the fateful stairs; they had nearly taken my life a fortnight ago so I was going to keep a close watch on them. Miss Asahina and Koizumi gave me the best of luck whilst Nagato gave me just a 'Good Luck' as she stood there. honestly even though she shows no emotion I know she believes in me.

It felt as time stood still only for an instant as I opened the door to the room, and there Haruhi was, gazing out the window. Turning towards me, slightly shocked, she tried to wipe her eyes; they were red raw with crying.

"Haven't you a party to be going to?"

I didn't move for a moment, thinking about what I was going to do next, and for a brief moment Haruhi looked interested in what I was going to do next until I began to walk forwards towards her.

"Didn't I say you had a party to be going to? Just go! I'm giving you a week off duties!"

I still walked closer to her. She was getting flustered now as she was stepping back towards the window. I just hope she doesn't attempt to make a break for it out the window.

"Kyon! I'm ordering you to stop, get out! What did I just say? Get Ou-"

She couldn't finish what she was about to say as I had grabbed her and embraced her. She was shaking slightly as I kept holding her; oh how fragile you are Haruhi.

"Kyon, why won't you go? I just want to be alone…"

She had whispered that but I held her tighter. I then held her shoulders at arms length as I looked into her red eyes, and I could see that she had hundreds of emotions running through her. she had lost most of her courage at this point, so I spoke for her.

"I can't let you be on your own like this, Haruhi. You need someone to be here for you otherwise you'll crack…"

"Why did you risk your life to save me?"

Before, I wouldn't have known how to answer that question, and a few weeks ago I was wondering why I did, but now what I said was the answer I had decided on.

"Because this life isn't as boring and dull when you're here to make it interesting and fun, and if I had to I would do the same again countless times just to keep you here. You mean so much to me that I could never see you get hurt for something I couldn't stop."

It was then I took this as a sign and went in. She didn't expect it but she knew what was happening and she wanted it, so she kissed me back with the same passion I had her. This was the feeling I would die for, just for a tiny moment I would relish this moment again and again; Haruhi Suzumiya, My Fragile Goddess, she who I love forevermore.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy my little story here, as always a big hand to my editor who always gets his edits to me back on time!

Until next time, Cya!


End file.
